


Jelly Beans and Polar Bears

by prettybirdy979



Series: Trope Bingo Fills [13]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are orange blobs in the office, a bag of lollies and Arthur is celebrating. Chaos ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jelly Beans and Polar Bears

**Author's Note:**

> For the holiday!fic square on my trope bingo card.

Martin walked into the MJN office, looked at the room, then ducked back out again to check he was in the correct building. Finally sure he was in the right place, he entered the office again. Yes, the orange blobs were still there, hanging from everywhere possible. Someone had even put a large black blob next to the wall planner and another by the clock.

It was then he spotted Douglas who was silently laughing at his captain’s antics.

‘What are you doing here?’ Martin was distracted from the blobs by the fact Douglas had _beat him_.

‘Oh I always come early today.’ He indicated the walls. ‘There’s a show after all.’

‘Yes, what are they?’ Martin placed his briefcase on his desk and examined an orange blob that was hanging from the fan.

‘I believe that is meant to be a pumpkin. And the big black things are spiders. Arthur’s work.’ Douglas smiled. ‘You should have seen him putting them up. I have never seen a grown man so incompetent with a step ladder.’

‘I’m sorry I missed it.’

‘I filmed it.’ Douglas smirked and held out his phone.

‘Hmm, maybe later.’

There was a knowing smile on Douglas’ face. ‘Later being when Carolyn or Arthur can’t walk in on us?’

Martin looked closely at the black blob by the clock. ‘I suppose it looks like a spider if you do this.’

‘What, look at it with squinted eyes and your head turned to the side? Anything would look like a spider when looked at like that.’

The door burst open and Martin jumped. ‘Skip!’ Arthur cried.

Martin’s mouth dropped open in shock and he heard Douglas hastily shallow a laugh. ‘Arthur, what are you wearing?’ He cried.

‘I’m a polar bear Skip! Can’t you tell?’

Looking at the white monstrosity that was Arthur’s clothes all Martin could ask was ‘Why?’

‘It’s Halloween!’

Martin groaned. A moment later Douglas did the same.

********

‘You have to dress up! It’s the point of Halloween.’ Arthur begged a half hour and a quarter of his big bag of lollies later.

‘We’re British Arthur, Halloween is an American holiday.’ Martin sneakily took another jelly bean from the bag.

‘That isn’t stopping you eating Arthur’s “candy”.’ Douglas said, using an American accent when saying candy. Martin resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at him.

‘Oh, I don’t mind! It’s for kids but Mum pointed out there’s no kids around here and I’m not allowed to eat it all by myself. Mum said so.’

‘Where is our dear CEO?’ Douglas asked.

‘Mum saw my bag and said she’s not dealing with me on a sugar high and would be back much later.’ Arthur rattled off.

Martin eyed the bag. ‘There’s at least five different kinds of lolly here. How much “candy” did you buy?’ Martin managed to get an American accent as well and Douglas threw a lolly at him. He caught it in his mouth and the other two men clapped.

‘Try me!’ Arthur cried.

Two lollies were thrown at him; one of which missed and hit Douglas, thus starting a jelly bean war.

Carolyn would be finding them for weeks and declared that Halloween to be off the list of celebrated holidays.


End file.
